This invention relates generally to gas turbine engine compressors and, more specifically, to a compressor rotor first stage blade having improved resistance to foreign object damage (F.0.D.).
Gas turbine engines which power aircraft are subject to ingestion of foreign objects, such as ice, which may cause damage to the blades of the compressor rotor first stage. One type of damage which has been experienced causes the leading edge tip corner region of compressor stage one rotor blades to curl over due to impact by ice objects. It has been observed that ingested ice tends to travel primarily near the blade tips and near the compressor shroud, which is disposed immediately adjacent to the blade tips.
Blade F.0.D. in the form of such tip curl results in aerodynamic performance loss and additional maintenance and is therefore undesirable.
One manner known to increase FOD resistance is to increase blade thickness. However, this is undesirable for compressor blades designed for supersonic inlet flow conditions which are conventionally relatively thin for more efficient aerodynamic performance. The performance would decrease if the blades were made thicker for increasing FOD resistance.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved gas turbine engine blade.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a gas turbine engine blade having improved resistance to foreign object damage.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a gas turbine engine blade having improved F.0.D. resistance without substantially adversely affecting aerodynamic performance of the blade.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a method of forming a blade having improved resistance to foreign object damage from a blade having tip curl due to foreign object damage.